Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) are widely used to secure connections among computers (including computerized devices) and/or computer networks across unsecure networks. The unsecure networks may be public networks, private networks, or a combination of public and private networks. In order to securely communicate information across such unsecure networks, computers often establish connections and communicate by breaking up the information into a number of data packets and transmitting the data packets across the network, from a source to a destination. Once received at the destination, the information is restored by combining the received data packets in the appropriate order. The data packets are created using well-defined formats, also known as protocols, to ensure that the source and destination computers can successfully pack and unpack the information.
Internet Protocol (IP) is a standard protocol that is often used to send information across most private networks and the public Internet. The Internet community has standardized on two versions of the IP protocol, namely version 4 (IPv4) and IP version 6 (IPv6). Both versions, IPv4 and IPv6, require numerical addresses, indicating the network locations of the source and destinations computers, be placed in header sections of each data packet. Such numerical addresses are referred to as the source and destination addresses.
Internet Protocol Version 4, IPv4, requires allocating four bytes for each of the source and destination addresses, providing for up to 232 unique addresses. However, this address size does not support the demand for the ultimate number of desired network addresses and efficient network routing. This address limitation is often addressed by creating two address categories, public addresses and private addresses. The private addresses are reserved for use within private networks and may be duplicated and used independently by any number of private networks.
In order to send a data packet from a computer with a private address to another computer across the public Internet, Network Address Translation (NAT) may be used to translate packets using private addresses to packets using public addresses. The address translation is often done at a computer that functions as a gateway between the public Internet and the private network.